그런 너 DISTURBANCE
by Yoru-123
Summary: Muchas veces cuando la monotonía y el hastío ganan en una relación es mejor terminarla para no seguirse haciendo daño, a pesar de que los sentimientos sigan intactos. SasuTen basada en el video y letra de la canción Disturbance de BoA.
1. 그런 너 DISTURBANCE

Hola he aquí mi primer fic se lo debo a una amiga muy especial que es casi como mi hermana, ella me retó que haga un SasuTen por su cumpleaños, y bueno aquí está, cabe resaltar que me pareció un poco raro pero luego me deje seducir por el atractivo del Uchiha y la ternura de Tenten, jejeje. Este es un mundo alterno cabe resaltar que si encuentran un poco occ a los personajes es por la temática de la historia. Bueno sin más les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Cabe aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solamente los utilizo por un poco de diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

**La historia está inspirada en la letra de la canción y el video Disturbance de BoA (kpop).**

La primera parte está narrada por Tenten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>그런<strong>**너 ****DISTURBANCE**

Sentada en el sofá de mi nuevo departamento, me encuentro tomando una taza de chocolate caliente recordando los últimos momentos juntos, hace ya más de un mes que nos encontramos separados y yo aún sigo extrañándote y amándote.

No sé desde cuando tú empezaste a ser más frio de lo normal, prácticamente nuestra convivencia se volvió pesada y tensionante. Ya no recuerdo tu mirada llena de cariño ni tus dulces abrazos, me pregunto si en verdad llegamos realmente a conocernos.

Varias imágenes rondan por mi mente la mayoría dolorosas, recuerdo que acercarme a ti resultaba realmente difícil por tu carácter e indiferencia, me sentía cansada, triste y yo sin poder hacer nada más que odiarme a mí misma por no ser tan valiente como para reclamarte, en parte pensé que era una de las etapas por la cual toda pareja pasa alguna vez en su vida y que pronto pasaría esa tormenta momentánea, pero me equivoqué.

Al principio no me daba cuenta pensé que estabas ocupado con tu trabajo, ya no me contestabas las llamadas y nuestras citas fueron disminuyendo, traté de entenderlo, de darte tu espacio, pero mientras más te entendía más te alejabas.

Ya no me mirabas a los ojos, ya no intentabas entender mi triste corazón, ya ni siquiera decirte cuanto te amaba era suficiente.

Traté de ser fuerte, de volver a rehacer mi vida, pero siempre en cualquier momento del día tengo que recordar tus profundos ojos, tus abrazos y los momentos felices que vivimos.

Para la mayoría de nuestras amistades en común fue una locura el que tú y yo termináramos juntos, de hecho algunos miraron con malos ojos nuestra relación diciendo que éramos totalmente opuestos y lo nuestro no pasaría de una semana, pero se equivocaron nuestra relación duro un poco más de un año y medio, eso me hace recordar a los anillos de pareja que compramos por nuestro primer año juntos, ese día me diste la mejor sorpresa de mi vida. Esperaste a que yo llegara del trabajo y con una sexy sonrisa de lado, me dijiste que te acompañara a un lugar especial, llegamos poco más de 20 minutos a la joyería principal, cuando mire la fachada de aquel establecimiento mi corazón dio un gran vuelco, me sentía muy feliz y lo primero que atiné hacer fue abrazarte, para luego susurrarte un te amo, el cual tú respondiste con un beso.

Entramos tomados de las manos, la recepcionista del lugar nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un trato amable, escogimos unos hermosos anillos de oro el cual fue grabado con nuestros nombres, cuando me lo pusiste en el dedo sentí que mi felicidad era completa, que nada ni nadie nos separaría, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Recordar todo esto me hace daño, lo sé, lágrimas amargas resbalan por mis mejillas y la impotencia crece cada vez más en mí, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todo lo malo de nuestra relación, quizás todo sería distinto.

Dejo a un lado la taza de chocolate ya vacía para fijar mi vista en aquel anillo, lo tomo con cuidado paso el dedo índice por el grabado de éste y no hago más que recordar aquel día de nuestra definitiva separación, yo cansada de tus indiferencias, de tus tratos fríos, te esperaba en el sillón de la sala con una fotografía donde estamos tú y yo, escucho el sonido de tu auto posteriormente el de las llaves anunciando tu llegada, esa vez pasaste de largo como todas las últimas veces, te pedí un momento para hablar sobre nosotros, tú alegaste cansancio y que preferías dejarlo para mañana, te jalé suavemente del brazo pero tú me apartaste bruscamente y chasqueando la lengua molesto y aburrido te sentaste en el sillón esperando a que yo hablara.

Cansada te dije que nuestra relación ya no daba para más, que parecíamos dos extraños en esta casa, ya ni siquiera nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, haciendo nuestras vidas aparte, comencé a derramar lágrimas, tú solo me miraste y me dijiste con toda la frialdad del mundo que si quería irme que me fuera, yo llena de rabia por tus palabras comencé a golpearte el pecho y a gritarte lo mal que me tratabas, que lo nuestro solo fue un error que nunca debimos siquiera cruzar nuestros caminos, tú visible mente molesto me arrebataste aquella fotografía de las manos y la tiraste al suelo para luego quitarte el anillo y arrojarlo también. Ya no lo soporté más, corrí hacia la habitación y saqué una maleta del closet para llenarla con mis pertenencias, me iría de tu casa y de tu vida.

Lloré mucho ese día, te odie, te maldije cientos de veces y un horrible dolor crecía cada vez más en mi pecho, ya lista salí de la habitación, pasé por tu lado pero tú seguías sentado sin ni siquiera mirarme, solo eso me bastó para entender que lo nuestro ya no tenía remedio, salí de tu casa para luego ir sin rumbo, cansada de tanto deambular regresé a la casa de mis padres, entré sin decir ni una palabra, no tenía ánimos de nada, sólo atiné a encerrarme en mi antigua habitación y llorar hasta que ya no quede ni una sola lágrima por ti.

A las pocas semanas renté un nuevo departamento, quería deshacerme de todos tus recuerdos, borrarte de mi mente, pero eso se me ha hecho imposible, por más que me enfrasque en el trabajo y haga de todo por mantenerme ocupada, aún sigo sin olvidarte.

_Es en momentos como estos donde me pregunto si tú también piensas en mí o es que ya me olvidaste. Te extraño tanto. _

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado, el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.<p>

Chaito!


	2. 그런 너 DISTURBANCE II

Hola! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias por leer espero que sea de su agrado. Si encuentran a Sasuke un poco occ es porque lo ameritaba.

**Bueno como ya saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si fuera sí yo sería inmensamente feliz. **

**La historia está basada en la letra de la canción y el video Disturbance de BoA (kpop).**

Disfruten de la lectura recuerden que está narrado por Sasuke.

**그런****너 ****DISTURBANCE II**

Como todos los días, miro través de la ventana el cielo ya con sus típicas tonalidades rojizas o quizás anaranjadas, seguramente son las 5 o 5:30 de la tarde, no lo sé ni me importa. Bostezo sonoramente y sin ganas de hacer nada aparto mi vista del gran ventanal de la habitación para posarse en un objeto en específico, y sin pensarlo mis piernas se mueven automáticamente hasta la mesa de noche de nuestra habitación… ahh! Es cierto se me había olvidado, ahora es mi habitación, pues hace ya más de un mes que te fuiste y para mí es como si hubieran pasado años.

En un principio no me quise dar cuenta que te extrañaba, es más me sentía aliviado ¿Por qué? Pues porque lo nuestro se convirtió en una gris monotonía, mientras más me alejaba tú no hacías nada por retenerme. A veces pienso ¿en verdad me amaste? O es que me entendiste demasiado bien como para dejarme ir, aún no lo sé, todo esto no hace más que confundirme y alejarme cada vez más de lo que un día fui.

Miro con cuidado el anillo de pareja que compramos en nuestro primer aniversario como símbolo de nuestro amor incondicional y eterno, yace allí en aquella mesa de noche donde aún está tu fotografía y la mía, ésa en donde nos la tomamos una tarde de invierno en el puente central, en la que justo para disparar el flash te di un beso en la frente y tú solo reías, ahh…recuerdo tan bien ese momento. Me pongo nuevamente ese anillo que estaba allí reposando en la fría madera desde que te fuiste.

Justo en tardes como esta, en la que los rayos del sol se vuelven cada vez más débiles, me pongo a pensar qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubiera dejado ir, ¿seguiríamos siendo tan felices como antes?

Sin darme cuenta me pongo cada vez más melancólico, cosa rara en mí, ya que mi personalidad es fría y calculadora, eso me hace pensar con gracia que fue lo que hizo que me enamoré de ti pudiendo escoger a otras chicas que mis amigos me presentaban con frecuencia.

Quizás las otras no tenían lo que tú sí, alegría, optimismo y porque no tus pocos momentos de dulzura, pero sobre todo esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y las ganas de sobresalir por ti misma, tú nunca dejaste que yo te protegiera, siempre me dijiste "no soy una niña chiquita a la que siempre tienes que proteger".

Si… fue eso lo que hizo que mi frio corazón cediera ante tus encantos, además de tu fresca belleza y tus hermosos ojos castaños, nunca te lo dije, lo sé, en ese tiempo yo pensaba que eso no hacía falta, pero ahora veo que aquello era importante.

¿Cuántas veces te dije te amo? No lo sé, pero fueron pocas, a decir verdad me costaba mucho decirlas, pero mágicamente tú me entendías, ya que si tu carácter hubiera sido otro, nos hubiéramos separado mucho antes.

Ahhh… recuerdos, solo eso llegan a mi mente para taladrar cada vez más mi estúpido corazón, si soy un estúpido que se dio cuenta que te amaba como un loco cuando te perdió.

Nuevas imágenes chocan en mi cabeza, como aquella vez que mirábamos los dos un programa de variedades, ese que tanto te gustaba y yo me negaba a verlo ¿Por qué? Muy infantil a mi parecer, pero esa tarde cuando estabas un poco enferma me senté a tu lado para reconfortarte y acompañarte, nunca me imaginé que terminara riendo como un niño pequeño, los dos en nuestro sillón, mientras yo te abrazaba y tú me susurrabas un te amo.

Lágrimas amargas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, cuanto debiste de haber sufrido por mis malas atenciones como novio, si, fui muy desconsiderado contigo cuando la magia del amor y la felicidad se iban esfumando. Las citas entre nosotros iban disminuyendo, ya ni siquiera quería contestarte las llamadas, excusas nunca faltaban y si no me las inventaba, todo ello solo era el anuncio de nuestra inminente separación.

No había más vueltas que darle al asunto, yo pensé que ya no te amaba y el final de nuestra historia la recuerdo cada vez que veo este anillo. Esa noche te encontré sentada en el sillón metida en tus pensamientos observando aquella fotografía, la de nuestro dormitorio, yo llegaba del trabajo cansado, aburrido; tanto así que ya ni siquiera te saludaba, cada vez mi trato era más frio, es más parecíamos dos extraños en aquella casa.

Harta de todo ello comenzaste a reclamarme, en parte tenías razón, la discusión se fue tornando cada vez más acalorada, los reclamos, gritos y llantos cada vez eran más fuertes, tanto así que terminé botando al suelo aquella fotografía junto con el anillo, no recuerdo las palabras exactas que me dijiste, solo recuerdo que eso fue el detonante para que tú te marcharas, y yo sentado sin ni siquiera poder mirarte cuando cruzaste la puerta.

Mi llanto cada vez se vuelve más fuerte, porque no te retuve cuando pude hacerlo, porque no intente salvar lo nuestro cuando tú hacías todo lo posible para que no terminara. Me sigo culpando por todo lo que pasó y aún no puedo entender porque sucedió, si yo te amaba como a nadie lo había hecho, tal vez mi carácter y mi falta de expresión hicieron que todo terminara.

Ahora comprendo aquella famosa frase "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y ahora que te he perdido me doy cuenta que es muy tarde, me siento tan solo, te extraño tanto; solo tú puedes calmar mi ansiedad y todo el dolor que llevo aquí dentro. Si tan solo pudieras escucharme, si estuvieras aquí te darías cuenta que en realidad lo siento y que aún te amo, si tú estuvieras aquí mi tristeza y mi soledad se convertirían en felicidad.

Quizás para todo el mundo nuestra ruptura no me afectó, es más pensaron que yo estaría mejor sin ti, pero es que ellos no saben cuanta falta me haces, no se imaginan todos los momentos inolvidables que pasamos, si tan solo tú pudieras verme sabrías que me estoy muriendo sin ti.

Si, para muchos sonaría increíble todo esto, que yo Sasuke Uchiha, no pueda vivir sin ti Tenten, la verdad no sé qué hago pensando todas estas cosas, soy un idiota, dejé que tontos sentimientos me dominaran, pero es que simplemente cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti me convierto en otra persona, si alguien puede escucharme ahora, que me diga que puedo hacer, ¿voy a buscarla? O simplemente dejo que el tiempo siga pasando.

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic, me hacen inmensamente feliz además que es la primera historia que escribo, al menos creo que no lo hago tan mal.**

**Qué le aconsejan a nuestro Sasuke que la busque o no jejejjeje, se lo dejo a su criterio haré el final de acuerdo a lo que ustedes elijan…**

**Nos vemos trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, byeeee!**


	3. 그런 너 DISTURBANCE III

Hola como están siento mucho la demora en realidad no pensé demorarme mucho en subir el último capítulo del fic lo siento pero es que mi bronquitis no me ha dejado vivir estos últimos días, pero como regalo de navidad les traigo este capítulo.

**Como ya saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está basada en la letra y el video de la canción Disturbance de BoA**

Sin más los dejo leer.

**그런****너** **DISTURBANCE III**

En una tarde de invierno con los débiles rayos del sol que apenas y calentaban un poco el ambiente, se encontraba TenTen en el puente central de la cuidad, aquel que había sido mudo testigo de tiempos felices vividos con Sasuke, apoyada sobre el frío barandal de fierro estaba con la mirada perdida en el lago que se encontraba debajo de dicho puente.

Tratando de calentarse las manos con su aliento, recordaba cada detalle de su relación, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho e inundada por la nostalgia se quitó el anillo que llevaba, observándolo detenidamente.

̶ Creo que ya no lo necesito, ya no quiero tenerte ni recordarte… ¡Entendiste Sasuke, ya no lloraré por ti! – la última frase la gritó al viento helado como tratando de convencerse así misma de lo que había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el anillo aún en sus manos mirándolo fijamente sintiéndose incapaz de aventarlo, se deslizó por la baranda permitiéndose llorar sonoramente, alegando que esta sería la última vez, que cerraría este doloroso capítulo en su vida y olvidaría todo.

Sentado en el mueble de la sala de estar, con la mirada perdida sobre un objeto en particular, se encontraba Sasuke, pensando en todo lo sucedido, desde cuando se sentía tan vacío, porque ya no podía ser el mismo de antes, porque le tendría que dar tanta importancia, todo esto no hacía nada más que ponerlo triste y de mal humor,

̶ Porqué te extraño tanto TenTen, porque no puedo vivir sin ti… Maldición ya ni siquiera puedo ser el mismo de antes ̶ se decía a sí mismo mientras comenzaban a resbalarse dos traicioneras lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas.

Cansado decidió que debía ponerle punto final a todo esto, debía dejar de sufrir por ella, tenía que encontrar una efectiva solución para dejar de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba, pensando en que es lo que podía hacer y enumerando mentalmente las posibles respuestas a sus interrogantes, cayó en cuenta que solo tenía dos opciones: **olvidarla o buscarla**. La primera ya lo había intentado y había resultado ser un fracaso, tenerla lejos era como morir en vida, lo último que le quedaba por hacer era buscarla e intentar recuperarla, si eso haría, claro sería algo difícil pero no se daría por vencido.

Se levantó de aquel mullido sofá, caminando hacia el perchero tomo su chaqueta y se la colocó, para luego salir de su departamento e ir en su búsqueda.

Tratando de manejar lo más calmado posible y pensando en donde podría ubicarla, se acordó de la casa de los padres de ella. Una vez que llegó a su destino, estacionó su auto, bajó de éste y con algo de temor tocó la puerta para luego de un par de minutos ser abierta por la madre de ella.

̶ Buenas tardes señora, estoy buscando a TenTen… ¿se encuentra en casa? – preguntó tratando de no sonar nervioso e impaciente por verla.

̶ Lo siento Sasuke, pero ella hace mucho que se fue de esta casa y si me permites tengo cosas que hacer, adiós – contestó rápidamente para luego cerrar la puerta con molestia.

Sintiéndose derrotado y casi jalándose los cabellos Sasuke se retiró del lugar pensando en donde podría ubicarla, recordó a Temari la mejor amiga de su novia, si su novia, no se daría por vencido hasta que ella sea su novia nuevamente.

Cuando llegó a la casa de ésta, Temari lo recibió sin ninguna molestia en su rostro lo cual le sorprendió.

̶ ¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke? – le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro – Seguramente vienes a preguntar por TenTen y déjame decirte que llegaste al lugar indicado para saber dónde puedes encontrarla – aseguró con autosuficiencia.

̶ Dime donde está, solo quiero saber eso – respondió algo desesperado – La estoy buscando y no la encuentro, necesito hablar con ella y arreglar lo que pasó.

̶ Ella se mudó hace unas semanas… espérame que ahora te apunto la dirección – dijo la rubia saliendo de aquella habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos Temari volvió con un pequeño papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección – Toma aquí está, espero que esta vez no la riegues ok – lo dijo en tono de burla.

̶ Ya cállate, mejor me voy – el azabache tomo el papel para luego retirarse del lugar.

Desesperado manejó hasta el lugar indicado, aparcó nuevamente y salió de su auto para rápidamente tocar el timbre de apartamento de TenTen, tres, cinco, siete veces tocó el timbre como loco pero nadie le abría, por suerte una vecina le avisó que la castaña no se encontraba en casa porque de haber seguido insistiendo quizás hubieran llamado a la policía por el escandaloso timbre.

Visiblemente molesto se subió a su auto para solo dar vueltas, no lo podía creer, ahora que había decidido que hacer no podía encontrarla, suspiró con desgano, manejó hasta el puente central para poder despejar su mente y pensar en lo que haría, no podía darse por vencido así como así.

Llegó a su destino alrededor de unos 20 minutos, salió del auto azotando la puerta, con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba a pasos lentos cuando de repente alzó la mirada se encontró con una silueta conocida, sus piernas se movieron solas y con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro avanzó lo más rápido posible.

La vio de espaldas con la mirada clavada en un objeto que llevaba en las manos, sus grandes ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza, en esos momentos se odió y lo único que atinó hacer fue correr hacia ella y rodearla con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda para así poder mitigar un poco su dolor, ella visiblemente sorprendida se giró para encontrarse con dos orbes negras como la noche, esas mismas con las que cada noche rogaba al cielo poder ver nuevamente, quiso decir algo pero rápidamente él la silenció posando su dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios.

̶ No digas nada déjame hablar primero – le dijo tiernamente – Te amo… y lo siento, siento mucho lo que pasó pero créeme que yo nunca te deje de amar, quiero volver a tenerte conmigo, sé que soy muy malo expresando lo que siento pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien… ya no soporto estar así… yo… ̶ pero fue interrumpido por un dulce beso que le dio la castaña, al separarse ella le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

̶ Vámonos a casa – le contestó para luego juntar su frente con la de él y susúrrale un te amo, Sasuke la tomó por el mentón para besarla nuevamente y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes, estarían juntos para siempre ya nada ni nadie podrían separarlos, escribirían juntos su historia una con un final feliz.

**Muchas gracias por leer, gracias totales a Marisol de Inuzuka por sus bellos reviews, me encantan tus fics!**

**Bueno les deseo una feliz Navidad y un hermoso 2015, que estén plagados de bendiciones, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Nos vemos.**

**Chaito….**


End file.
